


Drop

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader has been speaking with a dom. When she is going through a major drop the boys are there to help her
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 27





	Drop

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's been forever.

You had been friends with the Winchesters since they saved your family when you were a kid. Whenever they were close to town they always stopped by. This time it was getting late at night so you offered your apartment. When they came over they could sense something was off with you. You all sat down and had a beer.

“So, what are you two hunting this time?” you asked, trying to force a smile.

“ A ghost.” Dean said, keeping an eye on you.

“Oh, nice. Well… not for the person being haunted.”

“So, what’s going on with you?” Sam asked

“Stuff” you shrugged

“Really specific” Dean smiled

The truth was you had met someone online. He was really good for you, really helped with your mental health. You had been seeing each other for months. Well, the last time you two talked the conversation started light. 

Then he brought up some of your past trauma. You stumbled over when you found out your friend died, something you should not have stumbled over. Instead of taking that sign to stop, he kept bringing up the sexual assault that happened. Repeating “Three years of trauma” over and over. 

You stopped the conversation and he checked in on you and you hung up the phone. What followed was you spiraling. He was a dom and you were dropping. You sent him an email about how you were feeling and he emailed about what he saw from his perspective. 

You two texted, trying to salvage the damage. Meanwhile you kept dropping. All you wanted was for him to call you baby and take care of you. Instead he was acting distant which made sense, but he proclaimed he was a dom. 

The night before you were having a hard time. Your subdrop had hit you hard. You had texted him how you were feeling hopeless and wanting to die since you last spoke and you didn’t know what was wrong with you. He responded with “That’s incredibly serious, and out of my scope of expertise. So please find support as soon as possible”

Your heart sank. All you wanted was for him to take care of you. To go back to how things were before. You told him it was a drop, but thankfully the Winchesters were coming into town. They never judged. 

You got up to go to the bathroom, Dean didn’t mean to, but he saw your text messages. 

“Dude, she’s going through a drop.” Dean said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Sounds really bad, too. She feels hopeless and wants to die. Dom told her to get help.”

“He didn’t do anything?” Sam looked to make sure you weren’t coming. 

“No.”

“I’ll go make the tea. Get her to get in comfy clothes and grab the fuzzy blanket from the closet” 

The boys jumped into action mode. Dean wasn’t much into the dom/sub life, but Sam was. They knew you were too.

When you came out from the bathroom, you saw Sam in the kitchen and Dean grabbing the blanket.

“Oh, I can make the couch up” You said 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Why don’t you get into your sweats” Dean half smiled.

“O-okay” you went to your bedroom and got changed.

Meanwhile you over thought everything. Dean called you sweetheart, which wasn’t unusual, but the way he said it. When you came out Sam had chamomile tea for you and you took the cup from him.

“Thanks” you smiled 

“Of course”

When you say on the couch, you placed the mug of tea down and Dean wrapped you in a warm blanket and then wrapped his arms around you pulling you tight to his chest. 

“Uh-guys, what are you doing?”you asked, trying not to tear up.

“We saw the texts, sweetheart” Dean whispered and you started to tear up.

“You’ve dropped really hard, haven’t you, sweetie?” Sam asked sitting beside you and you nodded.

“Alright, baby, we’re going to take care of you, okay?” Dean pulled you onto his lap, holding you tight. 

“You don’t have to tell us what happened, but if you do want to talk about it we’re here and we don’t judge.” you shook your head, crying. “Okay. That’s okay. Dean and I are here for you.” 

“You just cry, okay?” Dean whispered, stroking your hair and kissing your forehead.

“We got you” Sam rubbed hand on your back.

You ended falling asleep in Dean’s arms. Sam got changed into his pajamas and Dean passed you to Sam so he could get changed. Sam looked down at you, wanting to know what happened. You stirred a bit and Sam soothed you.

Sam carried you to your bed and Dean walked in, he didn’t want to leave you alone. He felt weird, but he got in bed with you, wrapping his arms around you and you snuggled closer to him. Sam covered both of you up and made his bed on the couch. 

The next morning you woke up feeling better and in the arms of Dean Winchester. You got up slowly letting him sleep and you made your way to the kitchen and Sam was there making coffee.

“Morning baby girl” Sam smiled and you couldn’t help but blush.

“Morning.” you wrapped your arms around Sam’s waist and he wrapped you in a big bear hug. “Thanks for last night” you whispered. 

“Anytime. Do you want to talk about what happened?” he rubbed a hand on your back.

“It was a drop” you whispered.

“I know, honey, but can you tell me why?” he stroked a hand on your cheek.

You sighed and told Sam everything. You explained that it was partly your fault, but if he was such a good dom, he would have noticed that you were dropping.

“I just wanted to be taken care of. I just wanted him to call me baby and hold me. Sounds stupid I know.”

“Not stupid.” Sam whispered. He lifted you up in his arms, holding you close. “I’ve got you, baby, okay?” he whispered and you nodded, tearing up a bit. “Dean too, we’re here to take care of you. You can help us research the ghost.” that made you smiled a bit.

“There’s a beautiful smile we love” Dean’s voice chimed in. 

“I’m going to give you to Dean and I’ll make us some food, okay?” Sam spoke quietly. 

You nodded and Sam put you down. Dean lifted you up in his arms and you spent the day deing taken care of.


End file.
